Season Nine (TR)
Season Nine of the spin-off The Return. 2025. Summary After the terrible wedding day, Damon is horrified by the real curse of his life - that he will never find happiness. Neither Marcus and Nina can't deal with the fact that Celina is dead but they decide they must go on and help Damon to go with them. But now, that looks so impossible, because the Trial will occure and all angels are invited, including their enemies, Michael and Gabriel. While on the Trial, Damon makes a promise to Celina that he will go on and never do anything bad or evil. That promise makes his wings white again, but soon as he becomes good, Marcus sees how they are back onto normal, which means Damon is playing hero again, and Marcus is bad guy again, what happened when Celina was there. Also, Celina tells Damon the legend of the boy who was so good and nice that he won the golden wings which changed the colour in rainbow. Marcus attacks Damon and wants them to be the same, but Damon refuses so Marcus sees how Celina is affecting on him. Because he thinks Damon has a broken heart, Marcus calls his long-lost twin sister, Candice, who's real name is Princess Serena. Candice decides to take the situation in her own hands so she finds piece of Damon's evil soul and puts it back in his body. Then she starts talking about Sanlar, and convinces Damon to attack Marcus. Candice shows world of Sanlar, that she made, to Damon, so they unite and make a plan about revenge for the real Sanlar continent. However, when they are in the world of Sanlar, Damon is good one, so she kills that side and goes into Dark Dream, where she meets Marcus who wants to suffocate her and with that, break the curse on the Belcher family. Still, Damon finds a way to return to Dark Dream and he recognizes him as his creator so he lets him in. He saves Candice and pushes Marcus away. Nina figures how Candice is using Damon, Dark Dream and Sanlar to get what she wants, so she helps Marcus to fight her. Nina calls Miranda, Cordelia and Raven to help. But the world is endangered when Candice and Damon unite their powers and forces and call the real continent Sanlar back from the water. Damon poison the water around all the world, and all the sirens are dead, including Alexandra and her servants and other sirens. Meanwhile, Marcus and good-Damon go in past in Dark Dream and find a reason why Candice is doing this. She wants Belchers to rule over all Sanlar. Also, Miranda breaks in Damon's mind and tries to remember him to promise. Catherine is affecting on Candice and tries to manipulate with her brain but Candice finds a wall like Damon's and protects herself. Viktoria makes a sound of sirens that hinders Miranda and Catherine. Miranda, however, breaks the wall and the shell around Damon's brain and heart. When all is about to shatter, Damon creates different universes and puts his twins with everyone of Miranda, Nina, and Rachel. Candice's madness is stopped and her brain is free of the wish for revenge. Also, Marcus stops Sanlar from the water. Candice meets Michael and decides to be with him. But when Marcus and Damon trap both Cordelia and Raven, sisters decide to cure Marcus and Damon so they will become humans-nephilim again. But instead of curing both of them, Cordelia uses it just on Damon so he is now just an archangel. Damon is desperate and wants to be vampire, but Marcus refuses to turn him because he would be miserable like him. Damon goes to Cheryl who turns him into vampire again but Marcus kills her once more. Because he killed Cheryl, Damon wants to kill Raven, but Marcus stops him. Instead, Damon accidentally kills Cordelia. Marcus kills Damon but he is not dead because of the curse so he just sleeps. Viktoria comes and tries to heal him from the demon disease of Cheryl's poisoned blood. Cheryl's ghost appears and wants to affect on Marcus too, to kill both of brothers. But Viktoria breaks the illusion. Marcus needs to find a cure for Damon or he will die. After the near-death experience and precognition what will happen when he dies, Damon decides to go in retirement and builds a hotel Baracherra for all humans where he teaches them. Elena appears with her friends, Candice's daughters, Crystal and Loreen. Also, Damon meets his second 'daughter', Kira, who falls in love with Roman, his enemy from the past. Candice and Michael also goe to the hotel and together they find peace there. When Michael, Gabriel, Azrael and Raphael figure how Damon changed, he gets the special prize - golden wings. But with all family ties and all problems he must deal with, madness comes back and the curse is working. Damon gets old, and all of his friends are having fun so he is abandoned and all alone, while trying to break the impossible curse. Finally, on the edge of commiting a suicide, Marcus, Elena, Candice, Kira, Loreen, Crystal, Cordelia, Raven and Viktoria come to be the witness to Damon's murder. Marcus explodes and shots Damon so he couldn't watch how he is goind to kill himself. But then Marcus is sorry because he thought he will shot the mad Damon, not the real one. Candice's and Damon's ghost appear to them, Marcus figures what he done so he decides to kill himself. Elena and others cry on their funeral and want brothers to go in Heaven, but Azrael is the judge so he puts Damon and Marcus in the world of Sanlar where they belong. There they find Celina who hugs them. Celina tells Damon the curse of both of them. Celina teaches him how he was the key of the curse and now he's dead, her doppelgangers will not appear anymore, because they will not meet the one they should. Damon realizes he is fault and that he was selfish, so he goes in past where Cordelia is about to kill Cecilia, the first doppelganger. In the past, Marcus came too late, when Cecilia was already dead, but now he comes on time and lies that Damon is already turned in archangel and that he can't kill himself. Damon believes and lets Cordelia to kill Cecilia. Marcus and Damon go back to the present, where Marcus tells him the truth. Anyway, Damon is not mad and realizes this is how it should be and end. Plot Cast Episodes #Heart Is Dead #No Exit #Gone Girl #Friends Help Each Other #Goddess On the Revelation #Promise Me #Going Normal #Calm Down #It's All Like Before #Long-Lost Part Of the Soul #I Can Help You #Trust Me #Brother Against a Brother #The Forgotten World Exists #Killing the Good Side #There Is Nothing You Can Do #He'll Recognize Me #Servant of the Vengeance #The Dark Dream #Calling For Help #The World Threatens to Die #For the Lost Home #Poisoned Water #Revenge Is Better #We're Opposite #Let Me In #The Safety Has Come #The Bad Sisters #Back #We Can Be Friends #Sleeping Beauty #Healing's Not Easy #She Won't Come Again #We Have Lived #Family Ties Are Complicated #The Golden Wings #Madness Is Still Here #Mistake That Costed Me a Life #One and Only #Dead, but Living Trivia * 'Before they died - shot themselves - both brothers were vampires, but after they died they became archangels. Even after this season, they are still archangels and are not drinking blood. ' Notes Category:Seasons